Fallen Pine
by mstotaldrama100
Summary: AU that takes place a couple of minutes into Weirdmageddon part 1; Bill has taken over the world and he's brought his demon friends with him to party. However, he still wants to make 9 more allies from the Cipher Symbols. Left with no other choice, Dipper makes his second deal with Bill Cipher…Rated T to be safe!


**Author's note: This is an AU based off of 'One of Us' AU. The chapters will be short, but hopefully will be longer as the story progresses. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

* * *

"Well well well…"

Dipper felt frozen in place when he hears that voice. That horrible, sadistic voice belonging to the demon Bill Cipher. Bile came up the boy's throat, and Dipper knew at that moment that he was either about to be killed or seriously injured.

Slowly, the demon turned around, and even though the two were at least 50 feet away from each other, Dipper could feel the large eye of the triangle on him. Scanning him. Trying to find a weakness to exploit.

Bill spoke again, arms behind his back: "Here I thought today couldn't get any _**BETTER!**_ "

In an instant, Bill shot a blinding ray of light at the clock tower Dipper and Grunkle Ford stood in, his one eye large and wide. The blast immediately went through the clock, leaving a giant hole where it used to be.

Still in shock, the 12 year old had no time to react when a explosion suddenly went off, throwing him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Loud ringing went through Dipper's ears, making it impossible to hear anything else. It was pure darkness for the boy at first, pure darkness and ringing. Worst of all, he had no idea how he got there, lying on the hard, assumably wooden floor.

 _"Dipper, Dipper!"_ The voice sounded vaguely like his Grunkle Ford, and yet…he couldn't be…

"DIPPER! Can you hear me?!" His Great Uncle Ford yelled, terror evident in his voice. Yeah, definitely him. As Dipper became more conscious of his surroundings, memories flooded back to him: Mabel gone, the rift breaking, Bill…

After a few moments of regaining some of his energy, the 12 year old finally opened his eyes, blinking slowly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay!" Dipper said, reassuring Ford as best he could. Looking around, Dipper soon found his Great-Uncle pinned down by a pile of rubble, eyes wide in fear.

"Dipper, can you move? Are you able to stand up?"

Dipper tried to stand up, or to at least get on his hands and knees, but soon found it impossible. He too had been pinned down by rubble, just like his Grunkle Ford.

"I-I can't!" He finally said, simultaneously attempting to pull himself out of the rubble. "Great uncle Ford, what are we gonna-"

The boy suddenly stopped mid-sentence as a large, pyramid shape shadow covered the clocktower. Looking up, Dipper once again felt his blood run cold at the sight of Bill. The demon's eye was bright red, all except for the white exclamation point replacing his pupil.

"Good old Pinetree and Sixer, great to see you both. Oh, it seems like I've waited an **eternity** to have a chat face-to-face!" Bill said, his voice turning much deeper and more demonic when he said 'eternity'. Then, with a snap of his fingers, the demon lifted both Ford and Dipper from the rubble and into the air, eliciting screams from both Pines.

Dipper's thoughts were practically racing a million miles a minute as he was surrounded by the red glow and, naturally, started to fight against its gripe. Of course, Bill didn't take any notice to this. Instead, Bill proceeded to lift Stanford up to his friends as if the old man was a trophy of sort.

"Now, everyone, this Armageddon wouldn't be possible without the help of my dear friend, Stanford Pines! This egghead was the one who built the portal in the first place; so, give him a six fingered hand everybody!" This statement was proceeded by clapping and cheering from all the demons, while Ford maintained a stone cold face,a stark contrast to the panic bubbling inside him. If Dipper had been able to get away, or even if the journals had stayed hidden away, Ford would have more confidence to deal with being trapped.

But now…what if Dipper got hurt? What if-What if Bill killed the boy- after all, the demon didn't seem above murder.

"Aww, stop looking so sour Fordsy!" The triangle exclaimed, turning the man around to face the triangle. "You know, it's not too late to join me!"

"What? Me-Join you?!" "Not just you Sixer-not everything I do is about you!" Bill replied smugly, rolling his eye. "But I'll get to that later-The point is I want both you and Pinetree to join me in spreading my influence! I mean, with your extra fingers and Pinetree's star birthmark, you'd both fit right in with my band of freaks!"

It is then Bill put out his hands for both Ford and Dipped, both hands alight with blue flames. "So what do you say pals? Wanna get in with the cool demons?"

Ford started to shake with anger, glaring at Bill with an intense hate. He slapped Bill's hand away as his emotions got the better of him. "You deranged beast! We'll never join you Cipher! Never!"

For a moment, Bill Cipher's eye curved into an angry look, as if he was about to explode. However, the demon took a deep breath, laughing away any frustrations he had.

"You know what Sixer, I respect your spirit. But I think a month or 2 in my special prison will have you change your tune!" Bill pat Ford on the head, the old man growling at this gesture. "Now, I gotta go now-spread chaos and insanity, converting this dimension into a twisted version of itself, partying with the demons, etcetera, etcetera! But first…"

It is then Bill lifts Journals 1, 2, and 3 from Ford's bag, and, using his finger as a lighter(Bill's finger, not Stanford), lit them all aflame with blue fire.

"NO, THE JOURNALS!"Dipper cried out as he watched the journals, the books with secrets he obsessed over all summer, burn into ash within seconds.

"Well, time to go: remember, _I'll be watching you…_ "

* * *

Dipper's surroundings seemed to melt away once Bill said those words, colors blending into each other and intermingling. His mind went into a hazy fog as the surroundings overtook him…

Suddenly, everything started to become more solid, the colors shifted and pulled away from each other. Before Dipper knew it, he was back in the real world, which unfortunately meant _gravity._

"AHHHH-OOF!" The 12 year old had landed on something soft, which was a good thing…he supposed. Dipper kept his eyes tightly shut, afraid to see where Bill had sent him. Then a voice cried out from under him,"AGH, someone help me! I'm trapped under a nerd!"

Wait, Dipper knew that voice! Opening his eyes, he found that he was laying right on top of Robbie V. The teenager was laying on his stomach, arms flailing desperately in an attempt at getting Dipper off of him.

"Robbie! Oh-sorry, I'll get…" Dipper proceeded to move himself from the awkward position, stepping back a few feet so Robbie could stand up.

"*gasp*DIPPER!"

"DUDES!"

"BRO-BRO!"

 _'Wait, more people?!'_ Dipper thought, still in shock from his "flight". Looking around, Dipper saw a lot of very familiar faces, all of whom were also in shock. Mabel,Wendy, Soos, Grunkle Stan, Old Man McGucket, Grunkle Ford(who was on the ground rubbing his back), even Pacifica! The boy couldn't believe it; why had Bill captured all of them?

The shock between the 9 remained even after Robbie and Stanford got on their feet. All of them remained completely silent, no one sure what to say. Unfortunately, the first to break the silence was a panicked McGucket.

"YOU! YOU!" The old man screeched, almost animalistically, while pointing a shaky finger at Stanford Pines. "Yer the one who caused this!"

Before anyone else could say anything, Old Man McGucket tackled Stanford back on the ground. Stanford was left no time to react to this, giving McGucket the upper hand in the fight. The small man proceeded to scratch and punch at Grunkle Ford's face while Wendy and Soos tried to pry McGucket away.

"GET OFF'A ME! CAN'T YA SEE HE'S DOOMED US ALL?!" Snapping out of his daze, Stan goes to help pry McGucket away from his twin brother. "YOU IDIOTS, STANFORD PINES HAS FINALLY GONE AND DESTROYED THE WORLD! YOU SHOULD BE AS ANGRY AS I AM!l

Fiddleford McGucket continued to rant on even after being pulled away from his intended target, thrashing as Soos held him back. While Wendy and Stanley help Stanford stand up, Mabel and Dipper share a glance from opposite ends of the room, both thinking the same thing:

What was going on?


End file.
